


Something We're Not

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [40]
Category: Wycliffe (TV)
Genre: Community: prompt-in-a-box, Drabble, F/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Morning After, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Charades. Written for prompt_in_a_box, prompt was escape. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something We're Not

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Charades. Written for prompt_in_a_box, prompt was escape. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Lucy felt familiar fingers gently drawing invisible patterns on her hip, she knew that he was watching her as she slept. “I thought you left hours ago,” she sleepily said.

“That was the plan….” he started.

“But you fell asleep,” she finished as she slowly opened her eyes, smiling at Colin who continued imperceptibly marking her skin. 

She liked the way that he looked when he was half asleep and this was going to be the only downside to their ever increasing liaisons because it meant that she was falling for him and that was a complication she didn’t need in her life right now.

“I need to know something,” Colin said, his lips brushing against Lucy’s exposed shoulder. “This arrangement of ours.”

“What about it?” Lucy asked, concerned that he may be wanting more from her than sex.

He was feeling uncertain about it and would feel better knowing that it was an escape for her too. “You don’t want anything else from it do you?” He wanted clarity before he got too involved with her, which he was in danger of doing anyway.

Tracing a finger along his jaw, Lucy said, “Colin, its only sex but if you want to stop, then we will.”

“No, not at all. I wanted to be certain that we wanted the same thing from this arrangement.”

Colin grumbled that their time together was already over when the rapid beeping of a travel alarm clock gave them the reality check they had wanted to avoid for a little longer. “I better go,” he stated while taking a few seconds to get out of bed and pick his clothes up from the floor.

Lucy watched him dressing for a couple of moments before asking, “Same time tonight?”

“My place this time and I’ll cook too,” he said, leaning across for a short goodbye kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I used for this fic is from 2012 and there is no way to use it within the rules of the challenge now, however I will still be getting through my [list](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/136952.html) of remaining unused prompts from time to time.


End file.
